


Erik's Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella Swan is marked one night outside her home coming from the theaters by herself, by a tracker with a mark that is marked full and has different symbols within it. She gets sent to the house of night school in Tulsa Oklahoma. What happens on her first day she is there she meets student and drama teacher Erik Night. Who upon first meeting her finds her interesting like no other girl he has seen before and wants her as his and to keep her forever by his side... Rated Explicit for Explicit sex scenes, Erotica, Explicit Language, Canon-typical Violence, Character deaths, Dominance and Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 1

Bella is walking towards her old rustic red truck, after seeing a horrible movie by herself due to Jacob bailing on her again from his excuse of being sick. She wonders what is up with that boy and how he is her best friend who still has a crush on her yet now treats her differently on the phone.

She hopes its nothing serious that can be looked into at best as she would want to do things right and have something good happen in her life when she does indeed spend more time with him. She thought of catching up with him tomorrow by going over to his home in La Push to see if he will want to spend time with her.

When she drops her keys out of her hands, reaching down for them with one of her hands while bending over on her knees. She notices two feet in dark colored tennis shoes and ripped jeans above them. 

She turns to move back up to take a look at whoever it is that is near her truck. Keeping her pepper spray on hand she sees a pale skinned teenage boy with a mark in a half circle on her head staring at her with a intense stare.

She wonders what he wants with her for she has never seen him before. She decided to be polite and ask him, 

“Do you need something or do you need help from someone I have a phone you can use.”

“Isabella Swan of Forks Washington you have been one of chosen to be at the house of night.” he said to her 

“Okay look I have to go home now.” she said to him 

When she sees him running along the other side of her truck to get to her she sees him reaching out his hand to touch her. Not knowing if he is going to hurt her she tries to back away from him when he touches her on the forehead with his hand he said,

“You've been marked.”

Bella started to feel dizziness almost coming to her knees from the pain. When she knelt down on the ground from being in so much pain she notices he disappeared. 

She thinks that is weird in her mind for him to do that. But she did not question it, she gets back up to her feet grabbing her set of keys on the way. 

She started to feel weird from whatever he did when he touched her and noticed in her rear view mirror a full mark in the middle of her forehead. She wonders what is going to happen to her now and if she will need to ask her Dad about it.

Deciding not to think about it further, she headed home hoping for a big change to happen in her life that can turn positive. Maybe she should ask Jake for help when she calls him in the morning to talk to him and if he will come by to visit her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella Swan is marked one night outside her home coming from the theaters by herself, by a tracker with a mark that is marked full and has different symbols within it. She gets sent to the house of night school and house of Tulsa Oklahoma. What happens on her first day she is there she meets student and drama teacher Erik Night. Who upon first meeting her finds her interesting like no other girl he has seen before and wants her as his and to keep her forever by his side... Rated Explicit for Explicit sex scenes, Erotica, Explicit Language, Canon-typical Violence, Character deaths, Dominance and Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 2

At the Swan House...

 

Bella is sound asleep in her bed when the light hit her eyes making her skin burn from outside the window. She felt sick like she was going to die when she woke up she has a massive headache wondering what is wrong with her.

She figures she should try to call Jake again and see if him or his Dad can come over to help her out while she is sick in bed. Maybe she thought if Charlie is still here she can have him call Billy over to help tend to her with Jake's help to get her better.

She would want to find out what is wrong her. She started to get out of bed when she tumbled to the floor feeling pain from the inside and feeling worse to the point of wanting to puke. 

She felt her nose running quickly wiping it she sees blood on her fingers from her nose. She questions if it was normal for her to have blood coming from her nose like that in long lines down her fingers.

When she decided to quickly grab her clothes and take a shower to ward off the pain and keep herself calm and relaxed. By the time she got out of the bathroom fully dressed from the shower, she felt even worse she knew she needed to find some shades to put on as well as something to cover her head when she goes outside.

She hopes if she calls Jake or text him he can come over and help her with things and make sure she gets better. She would feel better if Jake is here to help her with her pain and being sick she grabs her phone from her nightstand by her bed in her bedroom to text him.

She hopes with a text he can respond and she will find out if he is able to come over and help her get better. Unless she can ask Billy his Dad for help that is if he decides to talk to her when she asks him of it and tells him what the problem is and what she is feeling from it.

She notices she did not receive a text back so she decided to call his house phone on her cell-phone for Billy to answer. She waits until after a couple of rings when she hears the voice of his Father,

“What is you need Bella?”

“I need either yours or Jake's help, I'm sick and I was hoping to have either one of yours help to make me get better.” she said to him 

“Well, see.” he said to her on the phone 

“Please Billy I need your help, I'm hurting and in pain as well feeling extremely sick and its hard for me to move around the house.” she said to him 

“I will come over with Sam. Jake is busy right now and can't help you.” he said to her 

“That is fine Billy I'm happy for the help.” she said to him 

“We will be there in a few minutes Bells hold on okay dear.” he said to her 

“Alright bye Billy.” she said to him 

“Bye.” he said to her 

She decided to rest by laying on the couch with her arm over her eyes to try to keep the sunlight away from her face until Billy and Sam will be by here at her home to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella Swan is marked one night outside her home coming from the theaters by herself, by a tracker with a mark that is marked full and has different symbols within it. She gets sent to the house of night school and house of Tulsa Oklahoma. What happens on her first day she is there she meets student and drama teacher Erik Night. Who upon first meeting her finds her interesting like no other girl he has seen before and wants her as his and to keep her forever by his side... Rated Explicit for Explicit sex scenes, Erotica, Explicit Language, Canon-typical Violence, Character deaths, Dominance and Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 3

 

Bella wakes up from resting her eyes hearing the door being knocked she gets up slowly mindful of the pain her body has. She walks towards the front door to open and answer it knowing Billy and Sam must be on the other side.

She sees Billy in his wheelchair with Sam behind him giving her a concerned look as she hears him ask, 

“Can we please come in Bella.”

“Sure Billy.” she said to him 

She moves aside to allow him and Sam inside her home. When she notices Sam giving her a worried and concern look she wonders if its about her sickness.

However, she notices him looking at the mark on her forehead with a frown. She wonders if he has a solution or something that can help her with the problem about what happened last night.

She sees them sitting in front of her as she closes the front door and walks straight towards the living room to sit across from them. She notices the frowns Billy and Sam gave her when they looked at the mark on her forehead.

When she hears Billy say, 

“Bells I think you have been marked by one of the marked vampires it will only get worse here if you stayed I think if you can Pack and after Sam drops me off he will take you to where you need to go in order to be safe. But me and the Pack including your Father and Jacob will be able to visit you on special occasions where you are going to be living and going to school at.”

“What place do you think I have to be at Billy and will my Dad be okay without me here to cook for him.” she said to him 

“Yes, he will be Bella. I will tell him what has happened he knows about the several legends that has to deal with our tribe and the enemies of ours. But luckily the marked vampires never became our enemies they were our allies when we needed them.” he said to her 

“Alright well what happens if I stay here longer and do not go Billy.” she said to him 

“The symptoms you will soon have or already have will get worse its best you pack and Sam take you to the state where the school is at where you are going to live and go to school there.” he said to her 

“Okay Billy. I will go pack.” she said to him 

“How about Sam help you pack and carry your stuff down to his car to put in the back and then he can come back to get you after he drops me off Bells.” he said to her 

“That's fine Billy. Are you okay with it Sam.” she said to him after she turns to look at him 

“Yes, I am we worry about you Bella we do not want anything to happen to you.” he said to her 

“Me neither but if I must go there at least I will have you as company Sam.” she said to him 

After that she carefully walks upstairs to pack mindful of her hearing the blood flow in Sam and Billy's bodies as they visit her after coming to her home. She grabs two duffle bags to put her clothes bathing supplies and things she will cherish in them, then she zipped them back up and called for Sam.

“Sam can you come up here to help me pick up my two duffle bags and carry them down for me to put in the back of your car.” 

“Sure Bella.” he calls out 

He rushes upstairs to her bedroom to grab her bags and take them down to her car with her following behind him downstairs to the living room. He wonders what he can say to make sure she will enjoy the trip and be safe with him though he will keep his eyes on her to make sure she is okay during the trip.

Bella enters the living room she sees Billy smiling at her before being wheeled out by Sam after he left with her bags to put them in the back of his car. She waits inside after waving Billy bye worried about her hugging him she knows she does not want to cause him or the others any harm.

She decided to watch some TV for a while until the time came for Sam to be back here to take her to where she needs to go. Hopefully he will tell her the state and place she will be at that she can be safe in.

After a while of watching TV she hears a horn being banged on from a car she looks out the window seeing Sam in his car. She smiles at him as she leaves the key to the front door along with her truck keys on the stand and locks the door behind her walking outside down the porch to head to Sam's car.

She gets in the car as she hears him say, 

“Put on your seatbelt Bella its going to be a long while until we get to where you need to be.”

“Where do I need to be at Sam?” she said after buckling up in her seat

“Tulsa Oklahoma at the House of Night Bella.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him as she smiles at him 

After finding out where she is going to be at she watches him as he starts the car to take her on the road straight towards Tulsa Oklahoma where the House of Night will be.


End file.
